


Bark to bite

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Wrestling kink 1/2 [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Addiction, Biting, Community: wrestlingkink, Filthy Pete smut, Lots of biting, Love, M/M, Needy Dean, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot for the sake of backstory, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex, biting places you probably shouldn't, cocky pete, dean and Pete are so alike, hinted co-dependancy, hopefully Pete's in character, lots of marking, mostly smut though, not really aftercare, painslut dean, some sub/dom tones, weird possessive aftercare, well door sex technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Another kinkmeme2 fill for pg13, I was inspired by this so hopefully I do it justice. Prompt was, wwe- pete dunne/any- biting, pain kink, oral fixationMore specifically: pete loves to play dirty and bite people in the ring when he can get away with it. What if he's the same in the bedroom. Basically need pete to have a huge thing for biting, hurting, having something in his mouth, leaving marks, all that goodnessBonus for dean. Just want pete biting someone and getting off on itSpoke with the op for this one so hopefully you like it :)





	Bark to bite

They first met backstage, for Dean it was a rather ordinary raw until he saw him. Sweaty and rough as he stormed back through the gorilla, intimidating despite his limited height 

He recognised the man immediately, Pete Dunne the u.k Champion and an nxt superstar who was giving Regal hell in his place

A glance at a nearby screen revealed that he had just beaten up Enzo Amore and Dean smiled trying his best not to chuckle, as if he needed another reason to like this guy. The bruiser weight seemed to scan the room and one look as eyes fell on him had Dean hooked

His knees felt weak and Dean just knew as Pete made his way over that this was going to lead to an intense experience neither would let go of. Strong hands encircled his slim waist as he was pushed against the wall, pure commanding dominance making Dean feel far smaller then he should given that he practically loomed over the shorter man

Eyes held his in an intense stare but even as Dean knew he should he found that he couldn't look away, he grew flushed as they commanded his attention, his respect and his submission. It hadn't been until Dean's head had lolled to the side slightly that the bruiser weight spoke to the lunatic. One word, whispered "pretty" as if he was a doll or a small show animal of sorts. He was neither and yet he only melted further when Pete leaned up to his exposed neck and bit down into the soft flesh there that connected his neck and shoulder, hard

He had moaned so loudly that now that they were a regular thing Dean would be covered in fresh bites two seconds after entering any room they happened to share for any given moment of time

Pacing in their shared hotel room while he waited for Pete to get back from nxt was driving him crazy, this Pete thing had skipped right past habit and straight into excruciating addiction. He had already made a mess of the room in an attempt to entertain himself, though between the two's activities already it didn't really look to much different from before Dean had gotten bored 

Dean began pacing again when he realised his zoned out thoughts had stopped his real live actions and grew even more agitated as time ticked by so slowly

Just when he thought waiting any longer for what he really needed now would drive him past the point of insanity, the door flew open with the not so subtle entrance of Pete Dunne. The bruiser weight had a way of kicking open doors in the literal sense that made his heart beat but somehow Dean knew it would of only annoyed his past teammates 

He banished that thought as quickly as it came, throwing himself immediately into the bruiser weight's waiting arms. "Miss me" Dean was far to impatient to respond to the pleased question instead trying straight for a kiss, a tactic that worked for the time it took Pete to slam the door and throw the u.k title off to the side. Then harsh teeth were biting down on Dean's bottom lip with a playful smirk, only letting go once he tasted the sweet metallic tang of blood. Dean groaned with the tease, already hard and beginning to leak in the tight jeans that Pete loved to hate

He was roughly shoved against the door, shirt practically torn off as Pete bit and nipped his way down to the front of his tight jeans 

A growl before he's pulling the zipper down with his teeth, short nails biting into the exposed flesh of his slim hips. It alone had left Dean on cloud nine, struggling not to cum from the sight as his jeans were roughly forced down. Teeth immediately sinking into the soft flesh of his inner thigh and he moaned loudly at the sudden sharp bite. He could already feel Pete's smirk as he pulled back to repeat the process on the other side 

Dean's head rested back against the door as his breathing picked up and he did his best not to drool, the bruiser weight knew his weak points all to well and if there was one thing Pete always did it was exploit a weakness 

His boxers were next being dragged down by teeth as nails dragged back, lower to grip his ass making him groan as they left red lines on his pliant flesh. Dean gasps suddenly as Pete didn't hesitate to take him past his lips once free of his confines, always wanting something to bite or do with his mouth

Nervous sparks bubbled on instinct in his lower abdomen as treacherous teeth scraped along his member. Dangerous Dean knew but still it made him hiss with an untold pleasure and shiver with obvious excitement. He could feel Pete chuckle as he took him deep not minding his teeth at all as they dragged and grazed on his sensitive flesh 

A rough finger ghosted over his hole when Pete pulled back to nibble at the tip, it was the intense feeling of Pete's canine sinking into the sensitive head that sent him over the edge

His entire body jerked then shook as Pete pulled back laughing through a mouthful of cum. Nails tight with glee on his hips as he held his trembling form in place with far to much ease. He swallowed, licking his lips almost innocently after

An iconic shrug then Pete was getting back to his feet, never one to slow down and about the only person Dean had ever met capable of keeping up with him

Lips were on his again, body pressing his back into the door as they met passionately. Dean's hands move to grip at Pete's unruly hair tugging him closer while Pete pulled him in, a hand on his slim hip and the other on his plush ass just the way Pete knew he loved

He groaned as Pete ground his covered erection against Dean's own exposed one, rough denim scratching at oversensitive skin. It almost burned but Dean only presses his hips closer to copy the rough rub of mock sex as their tongues wrestled for a dominance Pete would win every time 

It was no different this time, with Pete's tongue easily holding down Dean's own till his mouth started to water with saliva. Pete's tongue flicked quickly, dominating his mouth and touching everything inside so intimately. Their teeth clacking as he pressed closer still tongue swirling as if to take in all of Dean or he realised as Pete pulled back with a smirk, all of the saliva he had created given how dry his mouth currently was 

He half expected Pete to swallow it but watching his mouth move to mix their spit so intimately before sucking on two of his own fingers, had him excited and he found himself pressing back into the door in anticipation. It shouldn't of been hot but he knew what he was about to do, knew what his mouth meant to him and the two combined had him leaking again as Pete pressed closed to him. He had stopped the frantic friction, taking his time with that signature smirk as he lubed up his fingers with their combined spit

Pete tugged down on his own lip when he popped the fingers from his mouth as Dean eagerly lifted his leg, getting an endearing laugh in response to his needy action. That smirk was still in place as he hiked the leg up and under his forearm before slipping the first finger in 

It was like heaven and Dean moaned freely to finally have some form of friction where he needed it most, slow steady pumps as Pete observed his facial expressions with an almost smug appearance. If it was anyone else Dean would bite back, fight or do something other then open his mouth and moan another 'beautiful' sound for him

Dean expected the second but the fingers return to Pete's mouth with a coy smile and Dean whined at the lack of touch. When they left his mouth again three thrust inside making Dean drip and moan, returning Pete's playful smirk as he leaned forward to nip at his throat. Pete let him for a minute then he was pinned back, fingers searching deep, scratching and scraping at his insides while his mouth made it's way to his chest, nipping along exposed skin 

A nipple slipped into Pete's mouth and he bit down to a loud moan from Dean, one he was sure the entire hall outside would hear. Fingers grazed his prostate in a teasing scrap and he gasped at the strong flash of burning pain and pleasure that shocked through him

Fingers pulled out in the next second and then Dean was screaming beautifully as he gripped onto Pete tightly, Pete groaning as he buried himself deep, head pressed into Dean's neck. A content sigh left him at the delicious full burn and the way his body was tense yet prone as Pete held him up all at once. It was satisfying in a way few could understand as his body clenched and unclenched around him struggling like always to accommodate with such little prep, a feeling that had Dean's belly fluttering with excited need 

He felt the sweet burn increase lighting a flame inside as Pete pulled back then thrust in with a harsh quick snap of his hips, his short nails biting deep into the soft skin of Dean's waist and the back of his thigh. His teeth biting into that sweet spot and sinking in the way Dean knew meant he wasn't going to let go till it was over

With Pete's jaw locked into the meat of the juncture joining his neck to shoulder he began quick wild thrusts, erratic, irregular, hard and Dean was cumming again without even realising. Spurting between them while Pete continued, his pace only increasing, his body coiling tight with Dean's, jaw tighter, fingers bruising as he drew out Dean's orgasm while chasing down his own 

A grunt was all Dean got to warn him before Pete was buried deep, body fused as tightly to his as possible and digging so deep as he came hard within him

It took minutes for their bodies to uncoil, to breath again and finally come down from that high. It was shaky as Pete helped guide Dean to the bed, practically dragging him before letting him fall back onto the sheets 

He was a picture of helplessly ruined beauty, drooling lips, bruising nail marks, deep bite spotted red on his throat and cum leaking from his pink sensitive hole. Twitching despite Pete having already pulled out and wasn't that just an enticing sight. He dragged his nails down Dean's chest to a delightfully small oversensitive groan, red lines to match the ones on his ass colouring up almost immediately 

Pliant and trembling under him, Pete laid over Dean, drawing small patterns on his chest and watching the corresponding red bloom to life. He leant down to bite and nip at flesh, marking it as his as he placed extra bites along his skin

Dean could feel the small nips growing weaker, lazy with each small movement and then a bite became slack jawed against him. He didn't even have to look down to know that Pete had fallen asleep mid bite again and it caused him to smile 

They definitely weren't the weirdest couple or the most functional for that matter but they were them and with a bark or a bite Dean was always gonna be his, an exhale of growled breath again his chest almost made him chuckle. He rested back against the soft pillows, Pete would always be his, he knew so much as he fell asleep to unruly hair threaded through his fingers and the sweet painful throb of their bittersweet love

**Author's Note:**

> Personally bruiserweight/lunatic makes obvious good times to me
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry if this or Pete seem a little stiff, I'm not as familiar with the bruiser weight as id like to be yet. Hopefully it's still a good read though


End file.
